


Let's Get a Kitten

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Get a Kitten [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Children, Conversations, F/F, Fluff, I will not apologise, Parenthood, Talking, Trans Female Character, i have so many feels so as long as the motivation to write lasts, y'all are subjected to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catra is worried about imposing her generational trauma on her child. Glimmer talks her through it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Let's Get a Kitten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757944
Comments: 10
Kudos: 286





	Let's Get a Kitten

“So what is it you wanted to talk about?” Glimmer sat down opposite Catra, and crossed one leg over the other. Catra’s usual cool and collected demeanor was in shambles. Glimmer was legitimately concerned. She looked like she was about to cough up her heart.

“Adora wants to have a kitten.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. “Is that it? You guys already have Melog, is getting another cat really-”

“Not  _ get _ , Glimmer.  _ Have _ .”

“Wha-” Realisation dawned across Glimmer’s face. “Oh. Oh wow, okay, that’s. That’s big.”

Catra clenched one of her fists and took a deep breath. Glimmer reached across the table and placed one hand over Catra’s.

“Do… you want that?”

Catra brushed Glimmer’s hand away and stood up, pacing down to one end of the table and then grabbing two fistfuls of her own hair. “I don’t know. I… I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about this sort of thing. I love Adora more than anything, and she wants this so bad, and I don’t know if I can give this to her and I-”

Catra faltered when Glimmer pulled her into a hug from behind.

“Hey, can I take you somewhere?”

“If you teleport me right now, I think I’ll actually throw up.”

“That’s okay.” Glimmer pulled away, and Catra turned. Glimmer beckoned her to follow. “We’ll walk.”

~~~

Catra stepped into an empty room that she’d never seen before. Glimmer stepped in behind her and closed the door. She clapped her hands, and the room lit up. Catra looked around the sparsely decorated room and then back to Glimmer.

“So what am I looking at?”

“This used to be my nursery.”

Catra narrowed her eyes. “Did you bring me here because you thought I might have some revelation, because at some point you were a baby here?”

“No, actually. I use this room to practice magic now. I’ve been working on a spell that might help you figure out how you feel.”

Catra’s expression shifted to one of anxiety. “Uh, do we have to?”

“Well no, obviously not. But I think it will help. So do you want to do it?” Glimmer extended a hand. Catra hesitated, and then took her hand, and allowed her to lead her into the middle of the room.

“Okay, sit here. Legs crossed.”

Catra obliged, and Glimmer moved opposite her, sitting down in kind. Catra looked at her, still visibly nervous. Glimmer smiled back.

“Don’t worry. This isn’t going to be dangerous.”

“I’d almost rather it was.”

Glimmer’s lips twitched into a smile. “Trust me. You’ll feel better after this.”

“Did Perfuma put you up to this?”

Glimmer put a finger to her lips. “Close your eyes. Take a deep breath.”

Catra closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply.

“Okay. Now, I want you to think about Adora. Picture her”

“Are you sure Perfuma didn’t put you up to this.”

“Shh! Just do it. Also relax your shoulders and unclench your jaw.”

Catra hadn’t noticed that she’d been clenching her jaw. It twinged slightly when she gently let her mouth fall open.

“Okay. Now, keep your eyes closed, and just picture Adora, as she was the last time you saw her.”

Catra could see a faint pink glow through her eyelids, but kept her eyes closed. She exhaled, picturing her lover… her wife, as she’d seen her this morning. Framed by the sunlight spilling through their bedroom window.

The pink glow faded, and Catra’s ear twitched slightly.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Catra opened her eyes. The room around her hadn’t changed.

“Wh-what was that?”

“Nothing special.” Glimmer was standing over her, and extending a hand. Catra took it, and Glimmer pulled her to her feet. “Come on, we’ve got somewhere we need to go.”

“Wait, what? Glimmer, I don’t think your spell-”

“Oh it worked. You’ll see, just come on.” Glimmer opened the door to the room and ushered Catra through. Catra stared at Glimmer as she walked through the door, turning back to face her as the sorcerer followed her.

“Seriously, what is going on Glimmer.”

“Turn around Catra.”

Catra turned. They were back in her room.

“What is going on here Sparkles.”

“Well, I think there’s probably something you need to see here. That’s what the spell is doing. It’s gonna take you everywhere you need to go.”

“Okay so… what do I need to look at in my room? I see it a hundred times every day.”

“Well, is there something different? Maybe something you don’t recognise.”

Catra looked around, and spotted something over near the window. Her ears flattened against her head and she felt her heart stop for a second.

“I-is that…”

Glimmer grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. “Come on. One foot in front of the other.”

Catra walked shakily over to the window. Beside it was a cot, and as they approached it Catra noted the light purring she could hear coming from it. Glimmer let go of Catra’s hand as they reached it, and Catra grabbed the side of the cot to steady herself. Glimmer put a reassuring hand on Catra’s shoulder.

“Is that-”

“In your mind it is.”

Catra reached out a hand to gently carress the face of the child in the cot. It was smooth, like Adora’s, but Catra could see two obviously cat ears poking out from the baby’s blanket. The baby’s eyes opened at Catra’s touch, and Catra was greeted by the sight of the child -  _ her child _ \- smiling back at her. 

_ It had her eyes _ .

Tears welled up in Catra’s eyes, as a small set of fingers wrapped around her thumb. The baby was reaching out to her.

“Catra, Glimmer?” Suddenly, Adora was in the doorway. Glimmer turned to face her and smiled. Catra couldn’t pull her eyes away from the eyes looking up at her.

“Oh, is she awake?” Adora hurried over to the cot and pressed herself up against Catra’s back, looking over her shoulder. “Oh, thank you so much for getting her.” Adora kissed Catra on the cheek. “How are you  _ so _ good at this?”

Catra couldn’t speak. There was a lump the size of her fist in her throat, and tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Adora pushed past her and reached into the cot, picking their child up and cradling it in her arms. “You have such a good mama, you know?” she said to the baby, tickling under its chin. The kitten mewled and grabbed at Adora’s fingers, and the blonde giggled. She looked up at Catra, and Catra saw her mouth the words “I love you”, but she couldn’t hear her. She couldn’t hear anything.

She opened her eyes. She was cross-legged, alone in a room with Glimmer. Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes as the pink haired girl slowly came to.

“Catra?”

“Is that my future?”

“It might be.” Glimmer stood up, and helped Catra to her feet, and then pulled her into a hug. “If you want it to be. Either way, I think you need to go talk with Adora.”

Catra relaxed into the hug, and nodded. The pair stood there for a moment, and then Catra said, "Where did you learn that spell?"

Glimmer pulled away and winked. "Perfuma."

Catra looked down at her hands. Maybe she was going to have to take Perfuma up on her offer for meditation. Glimmer walked past her, kissing her once on the cheek as she passed, and stopping in the doorway to speak.

“Good luck. You can do this.”

Catra nodded, and smiled at Glimmer. "Thanks, Sparkles."

**Author's Note:**

> Can't just make every fic smooth sailing, right?


End file.
